The blockchain may be used as a public ledger to store information. Although, primarily used for financial transactions, the blockchain can store information including assets (i.e., products, packages, services, etc.). The blockchain may be used to establish ownership, provenance, a historical record of status, state, location changes, etc. In operation, tracked assets may include a serial number used to uniquely identify each specific item and that serial number may naturally be a key identifier used in the ledger. However, there may still be fraud or misuse of the ledger when tracking ledger updates for a particular asset. For example, while determining whether a particular source actually has possession of the asset, a fraudulent attempt to control the asset may be submitted from a source that merely has knowledge of the asset's serial number.